The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/28 April 2018
12:28 Congrats on learning that in school around three weeks ago, South Ferry. 12:28 Sadly this was known knowledge since around 2014. 12:29 Ah, 2014. 12:29 I learned that shit in like 2007, so fuck you. 12:30 lol. 12:31 Tell me, 12:31 wait 12:31 What is opec? 12:31 depending on the time of year 12:31 you would have been 6 or 7 korra 12:31 Yes, MOH. 12:31 you didn't know that shit back then 12:32 That was around the year I got into watching news, I am sorry. 12:32 Let's discuss staff chat. 12:32 It seems this IS staff chat. 12:33 Correct. 12:33 Yep 12:33 As everyone in chat is staff 12:33 Bot doesn't count 12:33 Never say that again. 12:33 Bot lives matter. 12:34 https://prntscr.com/jb2mma this is to be supressed. 12:35 BFL is to be deleted. 12:35 This is not B.F.L. 12:35 BFL needs to be removed from the internet 12:37 They need to rename #socialites to #toby-rambling on Wikia Community. 12:38 And who is T---? 12:38 Oh yeah 12:38 Look in the damn server yourself, SF. 12:38 Do you know why Toby's account was disabled? 12:39 He said yesterday he disabled it. 12:39 12:39 Cavv - Today at 9:36 AM 12:39 your username. : -/ 12:39 Aii told me to change my name - Today at 9:36 AM 12:39 My username. : -/ 12:39 Tell me, what is this? 12:41 My username : -/ 12:41 Oh 12:42 Interesting how it showed up for only a week (therp) 12:42 *after 12:42 He asked for it to be closed early via Special:Contact. 12:43 Oh 12:48 Oh 12:49 Gotta go now 12:50 Bye 12:50 Bye. 12:50 Welcome, SF. 12:51 https://www.quotev.com/quiz/9394278/Could-we-be-friends tell me what is this? 12:51 Cringe 12:51 I don't even want to click. 12:51 Click at once. 12:52 Delete this message. 12:52 kk 12:52 Just took the quiz smh 12:52 I see there is an epic South Ferry-Chase McFly feud going on. 12:53 "NEVER say that again, as that is a vague word that means nothing." 12:53 Tell me, who said this? 12:54 I do not know. 01:19 Welcome, Octopus Wizard. 01:20 uh oh 01:20 BFL has a new update 01:21 omg 01:21 Never uh oh again! 01:21 Give em a chance! 01:21 its horrid 01:22 Stop that! 01:23 It can be improved, but it's MUCH better than before. 01:24 Don't you see, MOH? 01:24 Sometimes you just love CMF. 01:24 eh 01:24 its so much cringe 01:25 True. 01:25 But at least he rewrote Chapter 1. 01:33 Let us take a look at B.F.L. 01:35 A good supbar improvement that is 7/10, but better than the 0.5/10 previous one 01:35 True. 01:36 Soon, a manual of style will be written for SNSD Wiki. 02:02 https://snsd.wikia.com/wiki/SoNyuhShiDae_Wiki:Manual_of_Style It seems one was done. 02:07 offline 02:08 Welcome, Alex.sapre. 02:08 hello grumpy korra 02:15 Welcome, FalcoLombardi99. 03:07 Oh. 03:44 dead 03:45 Tell me, 03:45 Where is C.Syde65? 03:59 Head out, South. 03:59 Aii! <3 03:59 Welcome, South Ferry. 04:00 Hi. ^^ 04:00 Cute. 04:00 04:00 link me a user that has their favorite wikis hidden on their masthead 04:01 This user. : p 04:01 This one too. 04:01 F the code Ripto gave me isn't working 04:01 Tell me, South Ferry, 04:01 Right fucking now. 04:02 Code for what, Mess? 04:02 What is your opinion on peace in the Korean peninsula? 04:02 Is it the unhide masthead code, Mess? 04:02 https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/UnhideUserMasthead 04:02 Oh yeah. 04:02 I use that. 04:02 why isn't it working? 04:03 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/User:Messenger_of_Heaven/global.js 04:03 Idk. It doesn't work properly for me either. 04:04 https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:UnhideUserMasthead 04:04 Ask on the talk page, perhaps? 04:05 Yes? 04:05 I see, I see. 04:05 Stfu and gtfo. 04:05 kk 04:05 Kkkk. 04:09 o/ 04:09 Ey 04:09 Welcome, Aiihuan, Rogue maltron 04:09 Welcome, Rogue maltron. 04:09 tell me who is Rogue maltron? 04:10 A user. 04:10 A user. 04:10 A guy whose surname is maltron 04:10 https://kpop.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/TheKorraFanatic The colonization is going well. c: 04:10 In the question I asked "Who is", implying a specific description of something they have done, other identities, or your relations. I understand you may not understand this and opt for the simplest of responses, but this is indeed the case. 04:11 And there is no Colonization, TheKorraFanatic. 04:11 Huh I need to upgrade from the iPhone 5s 04:11 No. 04:11 Just get a flip-phone. 04:11 Yeah. 04:11 A flip-phone is the best route. 04:11 Ya we know 04:12 Tell me, 04:12 Who is we? 04:12 *me and rogue are two different people 04:12 What 04:12 Um, 04:12 Okay. 04:12 24/7ing, Rogue maltron? 04:12 Very convincing. 04:13 right now jo........... is talking 04:13 Watch the stretch on the periods 04:13 Rogue is a sleep 04:14 Just kidding 04:14 K. 04:14 TheKorraFanatic: What was the purpose of this? 04:14 South Ferry: What is the purpose of what? 04:15 What is used to begin a question that is seeking identification. 04:15 Tell me, 04:16 Will Kim Jung Un become supreme ruler of Korea? 04:16 Perhaps 04:16 It is not definite, TheKorraFanatic. 04:16 Whether this is true is still to be determined. 04:16 Tell me, 04:17 If the North and South are to reunite, who would be the regime there? 04:17 It is best not to jump to wild conclusions for now. 04:17 Perhaps 04:17 Korea, ruled by Kim Jung un, will ban BTS. 04:17 04:17 Fuck you, South, I do what I want! 04:18 Wow 04:18 NO. >:c 04:18 The North and South reuniting would first require some sort of Deng Xiaping like four modernizations in the North and the introduction to Capitalism, or a worker's revolution in the South. And such an event like this has already happened with Clinton in 1994. 04:18 I will attack him! 04:18 the world is turning to shit 04:18 Good, good, Aii. 04:18 And why is this so; Rogue maltron? 04:18 Ah, the world is turning to shit. 04:18 Perhaps the continuous environmental pollution? 04:18 Tell me, 04:19 Did you know that the planet is actually in the most peaceful era in recorded histroy? 04:19 04:19 TheKorraFanatic: Cite your source. 04:19 One damn second. 06:15 Okay. 06:15 So the bot has returned. 06:15 kk 06:15 wb Syde BOT 06:16 I see South Ferry is here, but isn't talking. 06:17 True 06:17 A kick should be in order Nah, that's beneath me. 09:24 Hames! o/ 09:25 o/ 11:02 i would like to make a request 11:02 i noticed aiihuan has few edits but also has chat mod rights 11:03 and i would like those rights as well 11:08 Hey (Robin) 11:10 @Rogue you have to apply for chat mod if you want to try to become chat mod 11:11 The Demon's Light Wiki:Requests/Chat Moderator 11:19 ok 2018 04 28